rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bushido
Bushido (*28. September 1978 in Bonn; eigentlich Anis Mohamed Youssef Ferchichi) ist ein deutscher Rapper. Er ist einer der erfolgreichsten deutschen Rapper und Gründer des Labels ersguterjunge. Leben Frühe Jugend Ferchichi ist der Sohn eines Tunesiers und einer Deutschen, Luise Maria Engel (* 1949/50; † 6. April 2013). Der Vater verließ die Familie, als der Sohn drei Jahre alt war. Ferchichi hatte zu ihm danach keinen Kontakt mehr und wuchs bei seiner alleinerziehenden Mutter im Berliner Bezirk Tempelhof auf. Nach der Grundschule besuchte er bis zur elften Klasse nacheinander zwei Tempelhofer Gymnasien. Nach eigener Aussage wurde er wegen diverser Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und Sachbeschädigung von einem Gericht vor die Wahl gestellt, eine staatlich geförderte Ausbildung zum Maler und Lackierer zu machen oder in einer Jugendstrafanstalt inhaftiert zu werden. Da der Vorgang nach Angaben des Spiegels jedoch nicht aktenkundig ist, bestehen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit dieser Darstellung.3 Im Rahmen der Ausbildung lernte er seinen späteren Partner Fler kennen. Zum Hip-Hop und Rap kam Bushido über Graffiti, als er unter dem Pseudonym „Fuchs“ Bilder malte. Karriere Der Künstlername „Bushido“ wurde dem Japanischen entnommen und bedeutet Weg des Kriegers, der Verhaltenskodex der Samurai. Er ist auch unter dem Namen „Sonny Black“ bekannt, was der Spitzname des italoamerikanischen Mobsters Dominic Napolitano war. Anfänge und Aggro Berlin-Zeit (1998-2003) Zusammen mit Vader und King Orgasmus One nahm Bushido unter dem Namen 030 Squad ein Demotape auf und verkaufte es in geringer Stückzahl im Bekanntenkreis. Bushidos erste Veröffentlichung ist auf dem Frauenarzt-Tanga-Tanga-Tape von 2000 mit King Orgasmus One für I Luv Money Records zu finden. Zusammen mit eben jenem King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt bildete er während dieser Zeit die Gruppe Berlins Most Wanted (BMW). Wenig später veröffentlichte er sein erstes eigenes Tape King of Kingz, das schließlich zu seinem Wechsel zum Plattenlabel Aggro Berlin führte, wo er mit Sido, B-Tight und Fler zusammenarbeitete. Das Album wurde 2003 bei Aggro Berlin als digital überarbeitete Version veröffentlicht und 2004 unter dem Titel King Of Kingz 2004 Edition mit vier Remixen wiederveröffentlicht. Aufgrund der Indizierung von King of Kingz, die 2005 erfolgte, wurde das Tape als entschärfte Version inklusive Demotape unter dem Titel King of Kingz & Demotape – extended version erneut in digitaler Form veröffentlicht. 2002 erschien unter Bushidos Pseudonym Sonny Black (eine Anlehnung an den Film Donnie Brasco) das Kollabo-Album Carlo Cokxxx Nutten mit Fler, der unter dem Pseudonym „Frank White“ rappte. 2003 veröffentlichte Bushido sein gemeinsam mit Ilan produziertes, erstes Soloalbum Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline, das es aufgrund des Musikvideos zum Titel Bei Nacht und Auftritten auf größeren Hip-Hop-Festivals wie dem Splash zu einer Chartplatzierung auf Platz 88 schaffte. Das Album hat einen sehr düsteren und – im Verhältnis zur damaligen restlichen deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene – „harten“ Charakter und gilt deswegen unter Kritikern und Fans als „Meilenstein“ für die spätere Entwicklung des Genres. Fler war auch auf diesem Album mit sechs Gastbeiträgen vertreten. Das „Demotape“ wurde 2003 auf CD aufgenommen, nachdem es im Internet veröffentlicht worden war. Dies war auch der erste Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Existenz des Albums erwähnt wurde. Im Dezember 2003 erschien mit dem Labelsampler Aggro Ansage Nr. 3 die letzte CD mit Bushido-Beteiligung bei Aggro Berlin. Ersguterjunge-Gründung und Aufstieg zum Mainstream-Star (2004–2006) Aufgrund bestehender künstlerischer Differenzen hinsichtlich seiner weiteren Solokarriere verließ Bushido im Sommer 2004 Aggro Berlin und wurde von Urban/Universal Music unter Vertrag genommen, mit denen er mit D-Bo das Label Ersguterjunge gründete. Mitte 2004 produzierte er zusammen mit Ilan im Auftrag der Neue-Deutsche-Härte-Band Rammstein eine Neuabmischung von Amerika. Im Oktober 2004 veröffentlichte Bushido bei Universal die LP Electro Ghetto, die den sechsten Platz der deutschen Albumcharts erreichte. Bereits am 4. April 2005 folgte unter Bushidos Alter Ego Sonny Black mit Carlo Cokxxx Nutten II die vierte LP innerhalb von zweieinhalb Jahren, die Platz 3 der Alben Charts erreichte. Anstelle seines bei Aggro Berlin verbliebenen, früheren Partners Fler, mit dem er sich mittlerweile in eine musikalische Fehde begeben hatte, die zwischenzeitlich in der Veröffentlichung des gemeinsamen Disstracks Flerräter mit Eko Fresh gegipfelt hatte, wurde Bushido diesmal von Baba Saad unterstützt. Am 4. November 2005 erschien Bushidos Album Staatsfeind Nr. 1, das in Linz hauptsächlich von Beatlefield, bestehend aus dem Rapper und Produzenten Chakuza und dem Produzenten und DJ Stickle, produziert worden war. Beide waren kurz zuvor von Ersguterjunge unter Vertrag genommen worden, während Bushidos langjähriger Produzent DJ Ilan ebenso wie der zwischenzeitlich verpflichtete Bass Sultan Hengzt das Label verlassen hatte.8 Gemeinsam mit den weiteren Neuverpflichtungen Eko Fresh, Bizzy Montana und Nyze folgte im Februar 2006 die Veröffentlichung des Label-Samplers Nemesis Vol. 1. Bei der Echo-Verleihung 2006 konnte er den Preis in der Kategorie Live-Act National gewinnen. Im Sommer 2006 trat Bushido beim Rockmusik-Festival Rock im Park auf, wurde von Zuschauern aber mit Bechern, Geldstücken und Steinen beworfen. Seinen geplanten Auftritt bei der Parallelveranstaltung Rock am Ring sagte der Rapper daraufhin ab.9 Am 1. September 2006 erschien das Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück, das als erstes Bushido-Album keine Features enthielt und fast vollständig von ihm selbst produziert worden war. Schon nach zwei Wochen erreichte es Gold-Status in Deutschland, später wurde es mit Platin ausgezeichnet. In den deutschen Album-Charts erreichte Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück Platz 2 und hielt sich insgesamt 50 Wochen in den Charts, womit es die bis dato erfolgreichste Bushido-Veröffentlichung darstellte. Beim MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 erhielt er eine Auszeichnung für den Best German Act. Wechsel zu Sony BMG, 7'', ''Heavy Metal Payback und Autobiografie (2006–2008) Der zweite ersguterjunge-Labelsampler Vendetta erschien am 1. Dezember 2006. Als Single wurde eine Woche zuvor das Titelstück des Albums veröffentlicht. Das Lied beinhaltet Rap-Passagen von Bushido, Chakuza und Eko Fresh. Am 9. Februar 2007 erschien die dritte Single Janine aus seinem Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück. Bei der Echo-Verleihung am 25. März 2007 konnte Bushido den Preis in der Kategorie Hip-Hop/R&B National für sich verbuchen. Ende Juni 2007 wurde der Wechsel von Bushido und seinem Label Ersguterjunge von Universal/Urban zu Sony BMG bekanntgegeben. Die erste Veröffentlichung für Sony BMG war Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' am 31. August 2007, das unmittelbar an den Erfolg von ''Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück anknüpfte und sich als erstes Bushido-Album auf Platz 1 der Media-Control Charts platzieren konnte. Sowohl in Deutschland als auch in Österreich erreichte 7'' Platinstatus. Bei der Echoverleihung 2008 wurde er für das Album in der Kategorie ''Hip-Hop/R&B National und für die zugehörige Tour als Live-Act National ausgezeichnet. Im Mai desselben Jahres wurde Bushido ein Comet als Bester Künstler verliehen. Zu seinem Album Heavy Metal Payback, das im Herbst 2008 erschien, veröffentlichte Bushido Anfang 2009 eine dazugehörende Live-CD/DVD. Wenige Tage nach Albumveröffentlichung gab Bushido vor 10.000 Zuschauern ein Gratis-Konzert in der O2 World Berlin. Aus Heavy Metal Payback koppelte Bushido mit Für immer jung, einem Duett mit Schlager-Sänger Karel Gott, seine bisher erfolgreichste Single aus. Für immer jung erreichte Platz 5 der deutschen Single-Charts, Bushidos zweithöchste Platzierung nach dem ein Jahr vorher auf Rang 4 platziertem Alles verloren, und verkaufte sich allein in Deutschland über 150.000 Mal. Demgegenüber führte die Weigerung der Verantwortlichen des Musiksenders MTV, den Titel zu spielen, allerdings zu Bushidos Bruch mit dem Sender sowie dem ebenfalls zum Viacom-Konzern gehörenden VIVA. Gleichzeitig intensivierte Bushido seine Tätigkeiten abseits der eigenen Musikkarriere. Bereits Anfang 2007 hatte er die Girlband Bisou, die sich aus ehemaligen Kandidatinnen der Casting-Show Popstars ''zusammensetzte, gegründet. Bereits im Folgejahr sollte sich diese allerdings wieder trennen. Im Januar 2008 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido zusammen mit einem Partner ein Unternehmen im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft führt. Das Unternehmen, dessen Tätigkeitsschwerpunkt der An- und Verkauf von Wohnungen ist, beschäftigte Anfang 2008 sechs Mitarbeiter und hatte in den ersten zehn Monaten nach seiner Gründung eine Million Euro Gewinn erwirtschaftet. Am 8. September 2008 wurde die Autobiografie ''Bushido veröffentlicht, die Lars Amend mit Bushido verfasst hatte. Das Buch erwies sich als großer Erfolg und erreichte auf Anhieb Platz 1 der Spiegel-Bestsellerliste. Ende 2008 eröffnete Bushido am Alexanderplatz in Berlin einen Shop, in dem von ihm entworfene Mode verkauft wird. Kinofilm, Jenseits von Gut und Böse und musikalische Aussöhnung mit Fler & Sido (2008–2011) Seit spätestens 2009 hatte Bushido wiederholt öffentliche Auftritte mit Prominenten aus Politik und Gesellschaft, unter ihnen Hannelore Elsner und Horst Seehofer. Im März 2009 verließ Bushidos einstiger musikalischer Wegbegleiter und späterer Fehdengegner Fler das nur wenig später seine Auflösung bekanntgebende Label Aggro Berlin. Bald darauf versöhnten sich die beiden und veröffentlichten am 11. September 2009 Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2, womit sie Platz 3 der deutschen Charts erreichten. Am 21. Juli 2009 begannen die Dreharbeiten für den Spielfilm Zeiten ändern dich, der bis Mitte September 2009 in und um Berlin gedreht wurde. Bushido spielte die Hauptrolle in dem Werk, bei dem Uli Edel Regie führte, das von Bernd Eichinger produziert wurde und das eine Verfilmung von Bushidos 2008 erschienener Autobiografie ist. Der Film erhielt überwiegend negative Kritiken. Einige Kritiker beurteilten die Produktion unter anderem als „prolligen Film“ und „unfreiwilligen Volltrash“,24 andere erklärten, dass Bushido kein schauspielerisches Talent habe und im Film „eher peinlich“ wirke. Vereinzelt wurde seine Authentizität unterstrichen, die jedoch auch aus dieser Sicht mit der Ungelenkheit Bushidos als Sprecher einhergehe. Am Startwochenende besuchten über 300.000 Menschen den Film. Der gleichnamige Soundtrack erreichte in Deutschland Platz 2, in Österreich Platz 1 und in der Schweiz Platz 3 der Album-Charts und wurde in Deutschland und Österreich mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. 2010 gelang es Bushido, in Deutschland nach 2008 ein weiteres Mal zwei Singles innerhalb eines Jahres in den Top 10 zu platzieren. Die erste Veröffentlichung des Filmsoundtracks Zeiten ändern dich erreichte Platz 10 der Charts. Zum Start der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 veröffentlichte Bushido am 11. Juni 2010 einen WM-Song mit dem Titel Fackeln im Wind, den er zusammen mit Kay One geschrieben und aufgenommen hatte und der sich auf Platz 6 einreihen konnte. Im Oktober 2010 veröffentlichte Bushido gemeinsam mit Kay One und Fler, die nach mehreren Künstlertrennungen den musikalischen Restbestand des Labels Ersguterjunge darstellten, das Album Berlins Most Wanted. Im Mai 2011 folgte das Album Jenseits von Gut und Böse, mit dem Bushido erstmals in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz gleichzeitig Platz 1 der Album-Charts erreichen konnte. 2011 kam es zur Aussöhnung zwischen Bushido und seinem Kontrahenten Sido. Im Anschluss wurde auf der Website von Sony BMG bekanntgegeben, Bushido und Sido würden an einem gemeinsamen Album arbeiten, das den Titel „23“ tragen solle. Mit der Veröffentlichung von 23 am 14. Oktober 2011 hatte Bushido dieses Mal innerhalb von zwei Jahren und zwei Monaten 5 LPs herausgebracht. 23 erreichte in Deutschland und Österreich Goldstatus. Für ihre erste gemeinsame Single So mach ich es wurden sie bei der Echoverleihung 2012 in der Kategorie Bestes Video national ausgezeichnet. AMYF, Stress ohne Grund und Sonny Black (2012 bis heute) Am 12. Oktober 2012 erschien sein elftes Studioalbum AMYF und erreichte erneut Platz 1 der Albumcharts. Die Buchstaben im Albumtitel sind die Initialen von Bushidos vollem, bürgerlichen Namen. Eine Woche vor Erscheinen von AMYF war die Vorabsingle Kleine Bushidos veröffentlicht worden, für deren Video er bei der Echoverleihung 2013 erneut in der Kategorie Bestes Video nominiert wurde, sich dieses Mal jedoch Lena Meyer-Landrut geschlagen geben musste. Gleichzeitig war AMYF jedoch das erste Bushido Solo-Album seit seiner Trennung von Aggro Berlin, das nicht selbst für einen Echo nominiert wurde. Im März 2013 wurde die iTunes-Premium-Version zum Download bereitgestellt, mit deren exklusiver Single Panamera Flow Bushido gleichzeitig den nach den Abgängen von Fler und Kay One in den Jahren 2011 und 2012 neben Bushido einzigen Ersguterjunge-Künstler Shindy als Neuverpflichtung präsentierte. Auf dessen Debütalbum NWA war Bushido neben dem erneut enthaltenen Panamera Flow auf drei Titeln vertreten, die sich in der gemeinsamen Veröffentlichungswoche allesamt in den Single Charts platzierten. Vor allem wegen des Tracks Stress ohne Grund, in dem Bushido diverse Politiker attackiert, geriet das Album, insbesondere aber Bushido, in die Kritik und wurde ebenso wie Stress ohne Grund selbst schließlich am 19. Juli indiziert. Die mediale Aufmerksamkeit brachte gleichzeitig einen Medienhype um das NWA mit sich und verhalf diesem zum Charteinstieg auf Platz 1. Im November 2013 ließ Bushido einen elfminütigen „Disstrack“ gegen seinen nun verfehdeten, ehemaligen Partner Kay One mit dem Titel Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler folgen, dem in der deutschsprachigen Rapszene und vor allem auf YouTube große Aufmerksamkeit widerfuhr. Sein zwölftes Studioalbum Sonny Black erschien am 14. Februar 2014, nachdem mit Mitten in der Nacht, Gangsta Rap Kings und Jeder meiner Freunde bereits zu drei Songs des Albums Videos gedreht worden waren, die vor Erscheinen des Albums veröffentlicht wurden. Am 13. Februar 2015 wurde Bushidos 13. Studioalbum Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 3 veröffentlicht. Am 6. November 2015 erschien das Album Cla$$ic, das in Zusammenarbeit mit Shindy entstanden ist. Im Dezember 2016 kündigte Bushido sein zwölftes Studioalbum an. Am 8. März 2017 bestätigte Bushido den Titel seines neuen Albums Black Friday. Das Album sollte ursprünglich am 5. Mai erscheinen und wurde schließlich am 9. Juni 2017 veröffentlicht. Verbindung zur organisierten Kriminalität n den Medien wurde wiederholt über Verbindungen zwischen Bushido und Kreisen der organisierten Kriminalität spekuliert. Im Mittelpunkt der Berichte stehen Verbindungen zwischen Bushido und der ursprünglich aus dem Libanon stammenden Berliner Großfamilie Abou-Chaker. In einem Interview darauf angesprochen, dass er „auch gern mit Brüdern, mit seinen Kumpels drohe“, erwiderte Bushido im Jahr 2008: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Rundschau am 30. September 2008 Als der Journalist feststellte, dass Bushidos Aufstieg vom Abitur-Abbrecher und Kleindealer zum Rap-Millionär entscheidend damit zusammenhänge, dass er sich mit einem der mächtigsten arabischen Familienclans in Berlin zusammengetan habe und ihm verpflichtet sei, da dieser ihm geholfen habe und eine Art Exekutive sei, und der Journalist dies mit der Frage nach Schutzgeld verband, erklärte der Rapper: – Frankfurter Rundschau, 30. September 2008 Auf die Aussage des Journalisten, dass die Hilfe seiner „Brüder“ auch darin bestanden habe, einige seiner Rap-Konkurrenten regelrecht aus Berlin zu vertreiben, wobei er das Beispiel eines nach Heidelberg geflohenen Rappers nannte, erklärte Bushido: – Frankfurter Rundschau, 30. September 2008 Er behauptete weiterhin, dass wenn der Diss Grenzen überschreite, Gewalt legitim sei, um dem ein Ende zu machen. Im Jahr 2007 wurde auf einen arabischen Beschützer des palästinensischen Rappers Massiv geschossen. Das LKA erklärte hierzu, es bestehe „vermutlich“ Verbindung zu einem Clan, in dem auch Bushido verwurzelt sei. In einem Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung wurde Bushido im Jahr 2012 erneut darauf angesprochen, dass er sich am Anfang seiner Karriere mit „einem der mächtigsten arabischen Familienclans in Berlin zusammengetan“ habe. Auf die Frage, ob diese Freundschaft noch bestehe, antwortete er: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung am 24. Juni 2012 Auf die Feststellung des Journalisten, dass „diese Familie … mit schwerster organisierter Kriminalität in Verbindung gebracht“ werde, erwiderte Bushido: „Wahrscheinlich werden viele Leute mit vielen Sachen in Verbindung gebracht“. Auf die Nachfrage, dass es aber konkrete Urteile, zum Beispiel wegen des Überfalls auf das Pokerturnier im Berliner „Hyatt“-Hotel im Jahr 2010 gebe, erwiderte er: „Mir ist das scheißegal“. Auf den Hinweis des Journalisten, wenn er politisch aktiv werden wolle, sei es doch ein Problem, wenn er in der Nähe zur Mafia agiere, antwortete der Rapper: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung am 24. Juni 2012 Im April 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido dem Anführer des Mafia-Clans, Arafat Abou-Chaker, bereits im Dezember 2010 eine notariell beglaubigte Generalvollmacht erteilt hatte, die diesen unter anderem dazu ermächtigt, beliebig über Bushidos gesamtes Eigentum, sein Vermögen und seine Konten zu verfügen sowie rechtskräftige Geschäfte in seinem Namen zu tätigen. Die Vollmacht, die dem Stern vorliegt, gilt auch über Bushidos Tod hinaus. Das Berliner Landeskriminalamt sieht Bushido als Mitglied des Mafia-Clans und die Generalvollmacht als „so etwas wie Bushidos Adoptionsurkunde für seine neue Familie“. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Berlin führt bereits seit 2012 wegen seiner mutmaßlichen Verstrickungen in den Mafia-Clan und unter anderem wegen damit einhergehender Steuerdelikte umfangreiche Ermittlungen gegen Bushido und den mit ihm in engen Geschäftsbeziehungen stehenden Clan-Chef Arafat Abou-Chaker. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wirft ihnen vor, ein undurchsichtiges, sich ständig änderndes Firmengeflecht geschaffen zu haben, das typisch für Gruppierungen der organisierten Kriminalität sei. Prozesse und Verurteilung Körperverletzung Bushido wurde am 3. August 2005 in Linz festgenommen, wurde aber nach Zahlung von 100.000 Euro nach 14 Tagen Untersuchungshaft auf Kaution mit der Auflage entlassen, bis zum Prozess Österreich nicht zu verlassen. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, gemeinsam mit zwei Freunden einen 20 Jahre alten Mann zusammengeschlagen zu haben, weil dieser grundlos die Reifen des von Bushido angemieteten 7er-BMWs zerstochen haben soll. Der Prozess vor dem Landesgericht für Strafsachen Linz fand am 4. November 2005 statt. Der genaue Hergang der Ereignisse konnte nicht aufgeklärt werden. Nachdem Bushido die Verantwortung für die Schlägerei übernommen hatte, endete das Verfahren mit einer Diversion gegen Zahlung von 20.000 Euro an die Staatskasse. Dem Opfer wurde ein Teilschmerzensgeld in Höhe von 1.000 Euro zugesprochen. Angebliche abfällige Bemerkungen Bushidos über die Stadt Linz in einem Prozessbericht des deutschen Magazins Der Spiegel („Hart wie Nutella“, Ausgabe 45/2005) lösten heftige Proteste unter anderem des Linzer Bürgermeisters Franz Dobusch aus. Die Aussagen in dem Artikel über Linz stammten jedoch nicht von Bushido, sondern vom Spiegel-Autor Wolfgang Höbel, der sie als seine „freie journalistische Übertreibung“ verteidigte. Durch den Prozess wurde publik, dass Bushido seit mehreren Jahren verheiratet ist, was er jedoch am 20. Dezember 2005 in der Fernsehsendung „VIVA live“ bestritten hatte. In einem weiteren Prozess wegen angeblicher gefährlicher Körperverletzung an einem jugendlichen Fan vor dem Amtsgericht Berlin-Tiergarten wurde Bushido im Februar 2014 freigesprochen. Beleidigung Bushido wurde mehrfach wegen Beleidigung verurteilt. Nachdem er Ende Mai 2009 zwei Polizisten bei einer Verkehrskontrolle als „Hampelmann“ und „Affe“ bezeichnet hatte, wurde er im Mai 2010 zu 10.500 Euro Strafe verurteilt. Ein zweites Verfahren wegen sexistischer Beschimpfungen zweier Teilnehmer einer Alternativdemonstration zum Christopher Street Day (CSD) im Jahr 2009 wurde in der gleichen Sitzung im Hinblick auf die andere Strafe eingestellt. Im Dezember 2011 verurteilte das Amtsgericht Tiergarten Bushido zu einer Geldstrafe von 19.500 Euro, nachdem er in Berlin-Steglitz einen Mitarbeiter des Ordnungsamtes als „Vollidioten“ beschimpft hatte.48 Im April 2012 schlossen eine Klägerin und Bushido einen Vergleich vor dem Landgericht Berlin: Bushido zahlte 12.000 Euro an sie. Er hatte sich auf Seiten von Myspace, Facebook und Twitter abfällig über sie geäußert. Im August 2012 wurde ein Urteil bekannt, das Bushido dazu verpflichtete, an eine ehemalige Teilnehmerin der Fernseh-Show Big Brother eine Entschädigung in Höhe von 8000 Euro zu zahlen. Bushido hatte sich zuvor in einem sozialen Netzwerk über sie geäußert und dabei auch Schimpfworte gebraucht. Aus Sicht des Gerichts war es „bewusst bösartig überspitzte Kritik“. Die Äußerungen gingen „unter die Gürtellinie“ und zielten auf Äußerlichkeiten ab. Urheberrechtsverletzung Anfang November 2007 wurde bekannt, dass für den Track Mittelfingah, den Bushido zusammen mit King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt 2001 veröffentlicht hatte, ein Sample aus dem Lied Mourning Palace der norwegischen Dark-Metal-Band Dimmu Borgir verwendet worden war, ohne die Band darüber zu informieren. Nach einem Rechtsstreit musste Bushido Schadensersatz wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts zahlen. Die US-amerikanische Band Nox Arcana wirft Bushido vor, für die Titel Weißt du?, Kurt Cobain und Blaues Licht von seinem Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück Musik von den Titeln Beyond Midnight, No Rest for the Wicked und Cthulhu Rising ohne Absprache verwendet zu haben. Rechtliche Schritte wurden eingeleitet. Die französische Neoklassik-Band Dark Sanctuary verklagte Bushido, da dieser sich für das Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück in mindestens acht Fällen aus ihrem Songmaterial bedient hatte. Eine außergerichtliche Einigung scheiterte. Das Hamburger Landgericht verurteilte Bushido am 23. März 2010 zu einer Billigkeitsentschädigung für den immateriellen Schaden in Höhe von 63.000 Euro. Darüber hinaus wurde Bushido zu Schadenersatz verurteilt, dessen Höhe aus der Menge der verkauften Tonträger ermittelt wurde. Die 13 beanstandeten Titel befanden sich auf elf CDs und Samplern von Bushido, die alle aus dem Verkauf genommen und vernichtet werden mussten. Schon zuvor hatte sich Bushido mit der Schweizer Metal-Band Samael außergerichtlich geeinigt, da er sich bei seinem Stück Behindert eines Samples von The Cross bedient hatte. Er zahlte der Gruppe etwa 2000 Euro. Ende 2013 samplete Bushido erneut Passagen der Band Dimmu Borgir und übernahm das Intro von dem Titel Dimmu Borgir für seinen Titel Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler. Steuerhinterziehung Im Dezember 2015 wurde gegen ihn ein Strafbefehl wegen Steuerhinterziehung erlassen, gegen den er Einspruch einlegte. Er musste 135.000 Euro zahlen. Die Anzahl der Tagessätze belief sich auf „mehr als 90“. Versuchter Versicherungsbetrug Bushido behauptete gegenüber seiner Versicherung, dass in der Nacht vom 11. auf den 12. November 2014 in sein Geschäft eingebrochen worden sei. Dabei seien Waren im Wert von 175.000 Euro und ein Tresor mit 185.000 Euro Bargeld gestohlen worden. Nachdem die Versicherung misstrauisch wurde, wurde ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Bushido eingeleitet und in diesem Zusammenhang im November 2015 ein Haus und eine Villa von ihm durchsucht. Am 16. Dezember 2016 wurde vom Amtsgericht Tiergarten ein Strafbefehl in über 11 Monate Haft auf Bewährung wegen versuchtem Versicherungsbetrug gegen Bushido ausgestellt, der am 20. Dezember rechtskräftig wurde. Zusätzlich muss Bushido eine Auflage in Höhe von 10.000 Euro zahlen. Abmahnungen durch Bushido Bushido ist dafür bekannt, auf die Verbreitung der unter seinem Namen veröffentlichten Musik in Internet-Tauschbörsen mit Abmahnungen zu reagieren. Die ca. 80 Abmahnungen und Geldforderungen an Privatleute, die beispielsweise bei Ebayverkäufen das Wort Bushido verwendet hatten, wurden als unverhältnismäßig und unangebracht kritisiert. Bambi-Verleihung 2011 Die Verleihung des Bambi-Integrationspreises an den Rapper im November 2011 wurde von verschiedenen Seiten stark kritisiert. Beispielsweise äußerte der hessische SPD-Vorsitzende Thorsten Schäfer-Gümbel, dass Bushido für Frauen- und Schwulenfeindlichkeit stehe und man kaum von einer Integrationsleistung sprechen könne, wenn sich jemand auf dem Rücken anderer profiliere. Peter Plate von der Band Rosenstolz erklärte bei seiner eigenen Preisübergabe, dass jemand wie Bushido, der mit frauen- und schwulenfeindlichen Texten Karriere gemacht habe, so wenige Jahre danach noch keinen Bambi erhalten dürfe. Der Schlagersänger Heino gab wenige Tage nach der umstrittenen Bambi-Verleihung seine Auszeichnung, die ihm 1990 verliehen worden war, mit folgender Begründung zurück: „Ich bin zutiefst empört, dass man einem gewalttätigen Kriminellen wie Bushido den Bambi verleiht. Mit diesem Mann möchte ich nicht auf eine Stufe gestellt werden.“ Auch der Laudator Peter Maffay kritisierte etwa einen Monat nach der Preisverleihung Bushido, dieser habe „seinen Worten leider keine Taten folgen lassen“, und beendete die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm und Sido. Zuvor waren die drei bei der Talkshow Markus Lanz zu Gast gewesen, bei der es zu heftigen Wortgefechten mit anderen Gästen und dem Moderator gekommen war. Privates Bushido wohnt in Berlin-Lichterfelde (Stand Mai 2013). Seit 2011 ist er mit Anna-Maria Lagerblom, der Schwester von Sarah Connor zusammen; das Paar heiratete im Mai 2012. Im Juli 2012 wurde ihre gemeinsame Tochter geboren. Im November 2013 wurden sie Eltern von Zwillingen, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, im Sommer 2015 kam ein weiterer Sohn zur Welt. Seine Frau brachte einen Sohn aus erster Ehe mit in die Beziehung. Presseberichten zufolge erstattete sie im Dezember 2014 Strafanzeige gegen Bushido wegen Körperverletzung im Rahmen häuslicher Gewalt. Bushido twitterte am 15. September 2013, dass er bei der Bundestagswahl 2013 die Partei Alternative für Deutschland (AfD) wählen werde, sagte in einem späteren Interview allerdings dass er dies nicht getan hat. Diskografie --> Bushido/Diskografie Filmografie * 2009: Horst Schlämmer - Isch kandidiere! * 2010: Zeiten ändern dich Auszeichnungen Deutschland Gold-Schallplatten * 2006: für Bushidos Soloalbum Electro Ghetto * 2006: für Bushidos Soloalbum Staatsfeind Nr. 1 * 2007: für die Tour-DVD Deutschland, gib mir ein Mic! * 2007: für ersguterjunge Sampler Vol. 2 – Vendetta * 2010: für Bushidos Soloalbum Heavy Metal Payback * 2010: für Bushidos Soloalbum Zeiten ändern dich * 2010: für Bushidos gemeinsame Single mit Karel Gott Für immer jung * 2012: für Bushidos & Sidos Kollaboalbum 23 * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black * 2016: für Bushidos Soloalbum Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 3 * 2016: für Bushidos & Shindys Kollaboalbum CLA$$IC Platin-Schallplatten * 2007: für Bushidos Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück * 2008: für Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' 'Österreich''' Gold-Schallplatten * 2007: für Bushidos Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück * 2011: für Bushidos & Sidos Kollaboalbum 23 * 2011: für Bushidos gemeinsame Single mit Karel Gott Für immer jung * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum Heavy Metal Payback * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum Zeiten ändern dich * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black * 2015: für Bushidos Soloalbum Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 3 * 2016: für Bushidos & Shindys Kollaboalbum CLA$$IC Platin-Schallplatten * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' '''Schweiz' Gold-Schallplatten * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black Weitere Auszeichnungen Echo * Echo 2006: Bester Live-Act National * Echo 2007: Bester Rap/RnB-Künstler National * Echo 2008: Bester Rap/RnB-Künstler National * Echo 2008: Bester Live Act * Echo 2012: Bestes Video: Bushido & Sido mit So mach ich es Hiphop.de Awards * 2006: Beste Punchline National135 * 2006: Bester Rap-Solo-Act National135 * 2007: Beste Single National für Ring frei (mit Eko Fresh)136 * 2009: Bestes Video National für Eine Chance/Zu Gangsta (mit Fler)137 * 2010: Beste Kollaboration für Berlins Most Wanted (mit Fler & Kay One)138 * 2010: Bestes Video National für Berlins Most Wanted (mit Fler & Kay One)138 * 2011: Bestes Video National für So mach ich es (mit Sido)139 * 2013: Bester Song National für Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler 140 * 2015: Bester Produzent National (mit Shindy, Beatzarre & Djorkaeff)141 Comet * Comet 2007: Bester Künstler national * Comet 2008: Bester Künstler national MTV Europe Music Awards * MTV European Music Award 2006: Best German Act * MTV European Music Award 2007: Best German Act Bravo Otto * Bravo Otto 2005: HipHop Act national Silber (Platz 2) * Bravo Otto 2006: HipHop Act national Silber (Platz 2) * Bravo Otto 2007: HipHop Act national: Gold * Bravo Otto 2008: HipHop Act national: Gold * Bravo Otto 2009: Bester Sänger(in)/Künstler(in): Bronze * Bravo Otto 2010: Rapper national: Gold Goldener Pinguin * Goldener Pinguin 2007: Bester Rapper des Jahres * Goldener Pinguin 2008: Bester Rapper des Jahres * Goldener Pinguin 2009: Bester Rapper des Jahres Bambi * Bambi 2011: Vorbild für Integration GQ Award * GQ Award 2010: Mann des Jahres in Musik national